Two Worlds
by west.island
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla are going on tour together.
1. Chapter 1

**Why am I doing this? I'm NOT a fanfiction geek!!**

**Oh, who am I kidding. Of course I am!! **

**Please forgive me if this story sucks, or if there's anything wrong with it. I'm new to , and I'm very, very scared to post this. But I'm also very excited.**

**So here it goes, ch.1 of ****Two Worlds****::**

It was the beginning of the summer, and Demi Lovato had never been happier in her entire life. She grinned slightly as she packed her luggage. This summer was her solo tour, and today was the very first day of it. She would be headed to her first stop on tour, El Paso Texas. As it turns out, the first day would be spent on a bus, as well as the subsequent three days thereafter, but this didn't hamper her mood. She easily recalled the 'Burning Up' tour, which had been fun, and helped her immensely with her performances. But she was sure the 'Two Worlds' tour would be even more amazing. This, in part, was because of Selena Gomez.

The thought of her friend's name made her grin even more. Demi finished her packing with a handful of colorful scarves and zipped up the large bag on her bed. Selena would be opening for Demi and promoting her own upcoming album as well. Demi especially looked forward to their duets. Selena had a beautiful voice. And a beautiful face. And Selena was just an all around beautiful person. Demi wished she could tell her that.

Her phone buzzed loudly from her wardrobe. The text message she received was from Selena, and it read: "Picking you up in 10! R u excited? Also Dont Forget we on a bus. Dress comfy." Demi smiled; Selena knew her very well. She strode over to her closet and changed into a Sixpence shirt. She decided to switch from her tight leather pants to some comfortable shorts. Then she flopped to floor, slid off her boots, and put on her footwear: sock, sock, shoe, shoe.

Demi laid herself across her fluffy bed for one last time. This would be the last time she would be able to lay on it for the next three months. She knew she wouldn't be missing it much, though, seeing as on the bus, she would be laying next to Selena. Demi always slept better when she was next to that girl, though she wondered why. Selena always made her so giddy and nervous.

Today, Demi would be seeing Selena for the first time in half a year. Demi was so busy with 'Sonny With A Chance', and Selena was even busier with her album and 'Wizards of Waverly Place'. As far as Demi was concerned, they were both far too mature for Disney. Truth be told, they stayed on for the paycheck.

Someone knocked rapidly on the door and entered the room. It was Demi's mother. "Time to go Demetria!"

"Mom, do not call me Demetria, it's Demi." She smiled despite herself and sprung to her feet.

"But it's the last time you'll hear me say it for three months! You'll be missing me. Admit it." Her mother said.

"Yeah, whatever." Demi chuckled; truth was she would probably be missing her mother very much.

"Come on Demetria," Her mother grabbed a bag from the floor, "Selena's downstairs."

"She's here!?" Demi grinned, "I didn't hear the bell!"

"Well, it doesn't matter Demetria," her mother sighed, "She's waiting for you."

Together they began dragging her overstuffed bags down the hallway. When they reached the head of the stairs she noticed her sister and step-father lined along the door. Then she noticed Selena. Demi's heart immediately began to race. Selena had grown so much since last summer. She was a little taller, and her features had definitely matured. She was sans makeup, and wearing sweats and a tank top. At least three inches of her flat belly was showing (which made Demi blush). Her dark curly hair was tossed up in a messy ponytail. She always looked so amazing, no matter what she was wearing. Demi grinned.

"Selena!" She screamed, and dropped her bags to race down the stairs.

"Demi!" Selena squealed just as loud.

Demi ran into her arms and they held each other for a long time smiling and giggling. Selena had her firmly around the waist and Demi wrapped her arms around her neck. "I've missed you so, so, much Dem." Selena whispered in her ear.

Demi tightened her grip on her friend and tugged her head even closer. "Oh Selena...you have no idea." And then suddenly they both became more somber.

Demi closed her eyes, and took in the feel of her friend. She felt so familiar, and so amazing. She was soft, she had to admit. And she also felt strong, like she could take care of her. She couldn't resist, and ran a hand through her friend's dark hair. Selena snuggled into her neck in response, which made her heart thump. They continued to hold each other for a long time and Demi's stepfather tried to interrupt them, "Come on girls, the bus will leave without you." The girls still didn't let go.

"No way Sir," Selena said still holding onto Demi, "this is Demi's tour. They won't forget her like the brothers did."

They laughed at the memory of Demi alone at a gas station and they began to sway each other slightly. "Geez, just marry each other already!" Dallas sighed with exasperation, "You know, you'll be together for so long, you'll just end up fighting and hating each other."

Selena began to pull back and Demi reluctantly let go. There was an odd moment when they just looked into each other's eyes and then Selena leaned forward and kissed Demi on the cheek. "I could never, ever hate this girl." She declared and strode away.

Demi stayed where she was, touching her cheek grinning. Dallas gave her an odd look and raised her eyebrow. Demi shook her head at her sister and returned her attention to Selena. She watched as her friend headed halfway up the stairs and grabbed the bags Demi had dropped earlier.

Selena was headed toward the door when Demi tried to stop her, "No, they're heavy, I'll get them!" She reached for the bags, but Selena pulled them away from her grasp.

"No, no, no" Selena smiled at her, "I want to get them for you."

Demi smiled sheepishly; Selena was always doing sweet stuff like that. She was always more... masculine? Well no, more of a tomboy. And she was definitely the dominant friend. Demi always found herself going along with Selena's plans, eating where Selena wanted, and watching the movies Selena liked. But Demi didn't mind at all. It was the way she took care of Selena, and it was the way she showed she cared. She was more than happy to be the subordinate-smiley one. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Why thank you!" Demi's mother smiled at Selena, "You're such a good girl. We've missed you so much."

"Aww, well thank you," Selena was well liked by Demi's entire family, "I've missed you all too."

"Oh Selena," Demi's stepfather chimed in, "You are so responsible, unlike someone.." he joked.

"Hey!" Demi laughed, "I'm very responsible."

She was accustomed to her family's joking. The group headed out the door towards Selena's mother's familiar black SUV. Dallas poked Demi in the ribs. Demi kicked Dallas on her shin. Dallas put Demi in a head-lock. Oh, how she'd miss this.

Demi's mother scolded them, "Stop it you two! Dallas, do you want your sister's vocal chords to dislocate and slip into her kneecaps!?" The girls gave their mother a look. Was she on drugs?

At that moment Selena's mother got out of the car and ran up the sidewalk. She gave Dallas a hug, and then took Demi and squeezed her. "Oh sweety! I've missed you! You're going to amazing things in life! I'm so excited for you!"

"Oh, Thank you! I've missed you t--" Demi began to say, but Selena's mother had already brushed passed her to her own mother to exchange excited words and smiles, along with outrageous laughter. Demi caught the words, "if the pancakes.." and "September squirrels.." Why was everyone on drugs these days?

Selena was already beginning to load the trunk of the car. Demi took her bags away from her distracted mother and did likewise. Selena slammed the trunk shut, they had to wait while the parents and her sister were busy talking. Selena and Demi leaned against the back of the car. They fell into their own comfortable silence. Though it made Demi blush, she decided to take this time to gaze fondly at Selena. Selena didn't seem to be bothered at all by that, and contentedly gazed back.

Maybe Demi was just paying more attention now, but Selena seemed so different. She wondered if things between them would be different. Just then Selena stuck out her tongue at her friend and they both giggled. She reached around Demi and rested her hand on her shoulder, and Demi grasped onto her friend's wrist. They often did this, and it felt sweetly familiar.

So maybe things wouldn't be _so_ different, but Selena was much more beautiful. Not that she wasn't before, but now she was nothing short of stunning. By seeing her in person, you could tell immediately why she was a star. This would make things considerably harder for Demi. You see, Demi had realized long ago that she was in love with Selena.

It was when she was younger, going through puberty, and she thought she was making a major life discovery. She didn't like boys, so she figured she must be a lesbian. But when she thought about it, she didn't like any girls either. This alarming fact drove her to spend alot of her time worrying she'd end up alone. So she filled up her days with random boys, and she flirted with everyone she could.

Demi searched for people she could like. She looked for qualities in people she admired. But the only person who ever came close to the things Demi wanted, was Selena. She was the only person she could ever really open up to. Together, they could be super silly, or have deep conversations. They always had fun. And when they were together things just seemed easier. Selena was perfect. She was funny, and smart, and beautiful. And most of all she made Demi happy. So Demi settled into the idea that she would eventually find a nice boy for herself, and in the meantime she would always have her best friend.

It didn't happen until Demi noticed herself staring endlessly at her friend. She noticed herself yearning to touch her, or hold her for a little bit longer. And surprisingly she noticed her own flaring jealousy anytime a boy even looked at Selena. That's when she finally figured it out. She wondered how she had not realized her feelings earlier. She desperately tried to rid herself of her feelings, but no matter how much she tried, they wouldn't go away. It ended up, that the more she payed attention to her feelings, the stronger they became.

Selena was the only person she ever wanted, and she was the only one she'd been needing. She knew this easily. And with that, another realization came just as easily. This realization, was that she would need to hide her love away. Selena was wholesome, with a clean image. She could never be with another girl. And what if Selena rejected her love? Demi would have nothing then. So no matter how hard it would be, Demi knew it was better to keep her feelings hidden. It was better to be safe, than sorry, she figured. Even though she would never be truly happy, she knew she would never be truly heartbroken. If she was lucky, she would never come to know a world without Selena.

Demi was shaken out of her thoughts when Selena's mother started the car. Selena looked surprised too. They must have both been daydreaming. Demi hugged her family with a passion, she wouldn't be seeing them for so long! Selena hugged each one of Demi's family members as well. Demi told them how much she loved them, (she also made sure they would tell Madison she said goodbye while she was at school) and she told them how much she would miss them. And with that, Demi's family wished her luck and said their tearful goodbyes.

Inside the car Demi felt quite melancholy. Sitting by herself in the backseat, she felt very lonely. She gazed out the rear window at her home and waving family, until she saw the roof dip out of site along the horizon. When she finally turned around, she felt heavy tears in her eyes. Selena was talking animatedly with her mother about El Paso, and how hot it was this time of year. She was excited, and not scared at all. She had always been the more ambitious one, excited for the future, and Demi had always been the one who feared it. In the past year she managed to mostly overcome her fears, but at the moment it was hitting her hard, and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Selena turned back to her friend smiling, but when she saw her friend's tears, her face immediately fell. From the passenger's seat, despite her mother's protests, Selena unbuckled herself, and climbed up over the arm rest to the back of the car. She unbuckled Demi's safety belt and sat right up against her, then she re-buckled them in together.

Selena wrapped her arms around Demi's shoulders and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. Selena understood automatically why she was crying; no words were necessary. Demi was trying to hold in her sobs, but she was failing miserably. Demi hated crying, but only in front of Selena. It embarrassed her. She liked to look strong in front Selena, and it scared her to feel so vulnerable.

Currently, she was desperately avoiding looking at Selena. "Demi?" She turned her head away. "Look at me." She still kept her head turned. Then Selena reached up and touched Demi's cheek almost romantically, and turned her head to face her. She gently swiped away her tears with her thumb.

So Demi gave up trying to look brave. She snuggled into her friend and rested her head heavily against Selena's shoulder. Selena's hair tickled her cheek. She smelt like sweet, like vanilla. And she just loved the sensation of being held by her. She hoped she would never lose this; she hoped things between them would never change. But what would happen after the tour ended? Would things be different? Things would eventually change, wouldn't they? They would have to move away and start their lives. Then everything would change.

The fear intensified her tears, but then Selena, as if she sensed her friend's anguish, grasped her hand. She slipped their fingers together, and they fit together easily. And suddenly Demi felt she would be alright. She felt deeply comforted by Selena's simple gesture. And, after a while, her tears slowly eased. Selena squeezed her hand and Demi cracked a smile. "There it is." Selena whispered, "That beautiful smile."

Demi smiled even more. How could two people so different, fit together so well? They were so very perfect. This moment right now, was being etched into time. Their moments together would live on in memory forever. And Demi knew she would always have these memories.

So, for now, Demi decided that she wouldn't think any farther into the future. She promised herself she would live in the moment. And for some reason, she knew she didn't have to worry.

**Yes! It feels so good to finish!**

**Turned out kinda overtly dramatic. And it had flaws, I know. I should really work out the kinks. There was waay too much inner inflection from Demi. Of course, next chapter, there will be too much inner inflection from Selena. The 3****rd**** person POV switches between them. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since I did already write part of this second chapter with Demi and Sel, im gonna take my chances with them until it gets deleted.**** About halfway through writing this chapter I realized it was gonna be ridiculously long, and I ended up cutting out a good two thirds of the story.**

**And I'm so happy! There were quite a few amazing people out there who liked the story, so you are the ones compelling me to continue writing. This is dedicated to each and every one of you.**

**Btw, Selena doesn't know she's in love Demi. She only thinks of her as a friend... for now...**

'Why do I need her so much?' That was the question currently running through Selena Gomez's mind. As soon as she'd seen her best friend, Demi Lovato, at the top of those stairs she'd felt the pull of that need. She had never in all her life felt that feeling before, and she wondered why she should feel it at all now. Even on a bus headed toward the tour of a lifetime, the feeling sat heavily in her chest.

Since winter, Selena had been anticipating Demi's tour fervently. Her opening act during the show would be the first time the masses would hear her album, "Say Anything", and it was very special to her. It had taken alot of hard work, and many long hours. She learned to play some instruments for it, from her band mates, Jace and Nate. They were a pair of handsome brothers from Michigan, who used horribly fake Australian accents, but they were really sublime dudes. Together in the band they all sang, they all played instruments, and they alternated their roles in every song, just as Selena had wanted.

The Jonas Brothers (mainly Nick though) helped them write a few songs, but her favorite song out of them all was one she wrote herself, meant for Nate to sing. She did sung backup, and played the piano. It was called "Love On Your Lips", and it stood out in sharp contrast from the rest of the songs, because it was hopelessly romantic. Selena had no particular person in mind when she wrote it, of course, but she knew people would relate to it. It was one of two songs she felt especially excited to perform for thousands of screaming fans.

The other song Selena felt terribly lucky to perform was "Two Worlds Collide", because it would be with her best friend! Selena hadn't seen Demi for what felt like _so_ long, and she missed her _so_ much. She had literally reached the point where she could think of almost nothing else. Whenever she imagined them together, she got that feeling that comes with a good kind of excitement. The kind that accompanies you as you go to your first day of school, not the kind as you leave your last.

Before Selena's mother's car even pulled up into Demi's driveway, Selena was halfway out the passenger door. Inside she made polite small talk with Demi's family for a long time. Normally, she actually enjoyed speaking with them, but at that moment, all she could think of was how desperately she wanted to see Demi.

Waiting for her was agonizing, so Selena decided to go over the words she should say to distract herself. While it couldn't have been more than several minutes, time dragged on long enough for Selena to begin to consider going up those stairs to get Demi herself. Then, just as she was about to _seriously _consider the idea, her friend appeared at the head of the stairs. All the things Selena planned to say fled her mind. Demi lookedgorgeous. Had she always looked _that_ good?

Selena watched her friend's face light up when she saw her, and... was that a blush? Her heart felt like it was being dragged up those stairs and placed directly into Demi's hands. She grinned as her friend rushed down the stairs, and the second they embraced, Selena realized that she had been yearning to hold her. She found herself thoroughly enjoying the long while they spent hugging in the den. Then out by the car, she couldn't stop staring at her. She was glad Demi didn't seem bothered by it though.

As soon as they got situated into her mother's big black Escalade, Selena felt the excitement for the tour all over again. She twisted the radio off so it wouldn't disturb her flow of thoughts, and she began to talk happily with her mother. The tour was going to be the best of the best. She could feel it. Moreover, El Paso was a beautiful city, she should know, as she had visited it twice before. The only downfall was the intense heat during the summer, but it was the nice kind of tolerable hot, void of all that Gulf Coast humidity she was used to.

She questioned why they had three days for the trip. El Paso couldn't be more than a day worth of travel away from Dallas. Maybe if they arrived ahead of schedule they could take a side trip to a beautiful little town across the border she knew of, called Puerto Pinasco. They could rent a car, since Selena could drive now, and without that bus driver it could really be just the two of them. They could even go surfing! Demi would love that. But as Selena turned to engage her friend in her plans, she saw something that made her heart break.

Demi was crying. She was scared. She didn't want to be away from home. She was worried about the future. Selena knew this immediately; she could read her friend's emotions off of her face like a book. Selena knew Demi needed her. It had always been like that. Demi liked to say Selena was her 'hero', but secretly, Selena knew she needed Demi just as much. She honestly had no clue what she would do without the girl. She always kept herself cautious with people, and Demi was the only person she had truly opened up to. She was just so wonderfully different from the rest of the world, and she had proved herself, unknowingly, time and time again.

So Selena held Demi close, even after the tears had stopped. They didn't even bother unbuckling themselves from each other. They talked long and hard about their plans for Puerto Pinasco, they snickered endlessly at inside jokes they thought they had long forgotten, and before they knew it, they were looking out the car window at rows of buses.

Their bus was maroon and white, with a fairly vintage look, though the inside was anything but. There was a kitchen, complete with a fridge, stove, and marble counter tops. Farther inside was an entertainment area, with a wide screen television, a computer, and two big, fat, red leather couches. There was an area to practice their music, with their drums, guitars, and a keyboard. Then there was the most beautiful part of the bus, the bedroom. It came with a plush queen-sized bed, a television, and a huge window which provided a nice view out the back of the bus. It was really far too large and luxurious for two teenage girls.

They took countless pictures of each other posing inside and outside of the bus. They played Demi's I-pod loudly on the computer, and hit it to shuffle. They stored away their clothes and shoes in the closet. They tested the microwaves and sinks to get familiar with how they worked. They made coffee they didn't really want to drink. And after several minutes of jumping up and down on the bed, Selena suggested they put away the outrageous amount of food they had purchased. She was currently on her knees loading Honey Bunches of Oats into a cabinet, while Demi stored away pickles and ice cream in the fridge.

"Are you nervous?" Demi asked.

"Yes, aren't you?" Selena put a packet of marshmallows on a shelf

"I guess so.." Demi seemed a bit restless, "A little maybe.." She dropped a jar of pickles with a squeal, but luckily it didn't break. Selena picked it up for her and she grabbed it, but her movements were too haphazard, and she dropped it a second time.

"Demi?" Selena questioned, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Demi exclaimed, "Well, yes, I'm fine- its just, I can't believe that this is actually happening!" She was almost yelling.

"Demi," Selena chuckled, "you've been saying stuff like that since we were eight."

"I know, because I really can't believe it!" Demi looked as though she had too much energy to fit the space they were in. She strode into the entertainment room and plopped down on a couch by the window. Selena abandoned the rolling pickle jar on the floor and sat next to her. She watched as Demi pressed her hands against the glass of the window, "Selena," she said, "over the next few months this bus is going to take us across a nation. It is going to bring us to amazing places that we've never seen before, and we are going to have experiences that will change our lives. I love this bus!" And with that she was standing again, her hands up in the air.

Selena quirked an eyebrow and smiled. Demi usually wasn't this high strung. She must have really put heart into this trip. Selena reached up and pulled down one of Demi's outstretched hands. "I'm glad I'm on this bus with you then." Selena said as she intertwined their fingers.

The bus gave a sudden lurch and Demi let herself fall back onto the couch giggling. She wouldn't stop saying, "I can't believe it!", in an Australian accent, to which Selena would repeatedly reply, "Shut up!" The girls dissolved into giggles, and when they stopped laughing Demi seemed to notice that they were still holding hands. Selena watched as her friend looked down their interlocked fingers uncomfortably. Demi used to not mind when they held hands, but for some inexplicable reason a few years ago she began to avoid it.

Selena frowned at Demi, who didn't seem to know what to do with their interlocked fingers. She pulled her hand free, but then she seemed to miss touching Selena. She rapped her fingers against her knee, until she decided to lie down and place her head in Selena's lap.

Selena ran a hand through Demi's hair, and Demi closed her eyes with a slight smile. That always did relax her. Selena twisted a soft brown lock on her finger, and looked down at her friend's face appreciatively. She was glad to have such a beautiful friend. There was a quality she possessed that made people take an inkling to her immediately. She had a nice skin tone, which was so light and delicate that you had to really look to see the splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

Demi's eyes fluttered open for a second, before they closed again peacefully. This made Selena notice her friend was owner to the longest eye lashes she had ever seen. Just by looking her friend's eyelids she could easily picture her bright, beautiful, lively eyes. Selena's gaze drifted to Demi's charming lips, which were full, red, and looked incredibly soft. That thought was one that didn't concern her though, and she deterred her eyes down to Demi's most prominent feature.

She was very fond of her friend's chin, and for some reason she wanted to touch it. She tried to suppress the urge, she really did, but in the end her thumb found its way right into that indent on Demi's face. Demi opened her eyes and looked up at Selena, slightly startled, but she didn't say anything. Selena wriggled her finger and smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't help it."

Demi laughed, "Selena, you have no clue how happy you make me."

"Good," Selena grinned, "because I'm _only _happy when I'm with you." It was then that she realized it was true.

Her words seem to change the mood they were in. There was something in the air now, and Selena looked at Demi for a long time. She was searching her friend's eyes, trying to figure out why things were feeling so different. She drew her face closer to her friend's, and Demi looked expectant, but Selena didn't know what it was she was supposed to do. She didn't want to break their eye contact; she felt as though she was about to understand something important. But try as she might, she couldn't grasp what it was.

For no reason, Selena ran her thumb gently over her friend's lower lip. It felt as soft as it looked. She wrinkled her eyebrows together. "I don't know--" she began, but she let the words fall. It felt like the wrong thing to be saying at the moment.

Demi averted her eyes quickly and sighed. She sat up slowly and looked down at her feet. Selena felt as though she was losing something. An opportunity was slipping away, and she felt alarmed. What was going on? Her emotions felt out of control, and she wanted to understand why.

She watched Demi stand and stretch. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and quietly walked over to the opposite side of the bus. Selena's heart was nearly banging out of her chest, but Demi just stood looking out the window, quietly considering things. To Selena it seemed like Demi had a greater understanding over what was happening than she did. After a minute or so, Demi turned to face her. "Selena?" She bit her lip, as though she was taking a moment to brace herself, and very quietly she asked, "Will you follow me?"

Selena didn't have to think, "Yes." she answered.

"Good." Demi offered a small smile and held out her hand, which Selena accepted.

Demi lead her into the bedroom and locked the door behind them. She released Selena's hand and sat on the edge of the bed."Remember that time two years ago, it snowed so hard we were stuck inside my house all day?" Selena nodded and Demi continued, "And then the heater broke down?" She began to remove her shoes as she spoke, "And we stayed together in bed all day?"

"Of course I remember," Selena felt a rush of memories overtake her in a moment, "I loved that day."

"Well come on then." Demi giggled as she slid underneath the covers.

The playful mood returned and Selena laughed as she kicked off her shoes. She got into bed and Demi snuggled into her. They spent the rest of the day rolling around in bed, talking and laughing and cuddling with each other. Selena felt being reunited with Demi was like having a pleasant dream, and she could easily recall all the reasons why she enjoyed being with her best friend.

Eventually the sky began to darken outside of their window, and hunger was getting the best of Demi and Selena. They stopped in Alamogordo and ate dinner at a Wendy's with their band. They both had two number 6's with cokes and they shared a vanilla frosty, while the guys looked on in horrid fascination at the outrageous amount of food they managed to consume.

When they returned to the bus, Selena asked Demi to play her a song on her guitar before bed. "Okay," Demi hit the electronic tuner to 'e' and began twisting the pegs on her acoustic guitar, "What do you want to hear?" She switched to the next string.

"I don't know," Selena sat down across from her.

"For real-sie?" Demi strummed her instrument gently, "You have nothing in mind?"

"Make something up." Selena said.

"About what?" Demi finished tuning.

"About us."

Demi began playing her guitar sweetly, putting together different chords, and humming. Selena was amazed at how easily the music came to her. Within a few minutes she had created a nice rhythm. She scribbled the musical pattern down on a napkin."Are you ready?" Demi asked.

"Ready." Selena leaned forward excited.

Demi began strumming out the pretty tune, and then she started improvising:

"_We are far from opposites, so how did we manage to attract? _

_I feel your jacket on me still and I hope you never want it back. _

_You store away every word I say, I can tell by the way you stare,_

_But don't you know that its your lips that strip me down until im bare?_

_I'm convinced if I had never met you, I wouldn't be here today,_

_Without you standing by me now, there would be no reason to ever play._

_Have you ever thought that you're my hero, because only you can save me?_

_There is something I want desperately, and I need for you to see._

_There will be time I know, for us to laugh, to dance, to sing, _

_But I will have to wait forever; we both still wear that ring._

_Right now there's a world out there, built on hostilities,_

_But when I close my eyes, all I see is you and me._

_I laugh at fate, and all it means,_

_I guess we will only live in dreams."_

Demi finished her song with a flourish, and she didn't even look at Selena. She turned and immediately began scribbling out the lyrics onto the napkin. She had a satisfied look on her face. In the beginning the song might have been intended for her, but by the end of it, it had turned into an outlet for Demi. She didn't even notice that Selena was crying.

She felt dumbstruck. Demi's voice affected her deeply, and she was left her feeling very emotional; stuck in a grey area between devastation and elation. The words in Demi's song nearly mirrored everything she had wrote in "Love on Your Lips", and she wondered if any of the song had to do with their friendship.

That night in bed Demi fell asleep peacefully in Selena's arms, but Selena couldn't even close her eyes. She stared at array of lights swivelling by outside the window for a long time, thinking. Things had changed, didn't they? Demi shifted in her sleep, and slung her leg over Selena's hips and Selena shifted her eyes to Demi.

In one day that girl made her feel so much. She brushed a strand of hair from her friend's face. For some reason she was seeing Demi in a new light today. She was feeling new emotions she had never felt before. And that night, Selena slowly drifted asleep, feeling so much new adoration for her friend that she couldn't explain it.

**Did you guys like it?**

**I'm fairly certain the story will be over in 5 or 6 chapters, so the plot will really start to pick up soon. The first two chapters are kinda draggy. Sorry this one was so unorganized, it was written entirely from what i have scribbled on napkins.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, updates will be fairly sporadic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to ****xcinamonx94****, because she said this was her favorite story and I remember being so excited I almost cried. =)**

**Enjoy!**

Demi loved to see Selena at the beach. Something about being there made her friend even more alluring. The sunlight added a certain glow to her skin, and illuminated hidden colors in between her curls. Soft breezes, from somewhere beyond the ocean, tussled her sultry hair. Soft sands stuck to her elbows and knees, only to be washed away in the warm waves.

Suddenly Demi was splashed with water. "Quit day dreaming!" Selena laughed.

Demi splashed her back, "I never day dream!"

Selena pulled Demi into a playful hug, "But I thought I was your day dream!" she turned her head back towards the beach, where their surfboards and other belongings were splayed out across the ground. "Let's go lie down, my abdominals hurt from all that surfing and you need a tan."

Demi's eyes followed Selena in her bright red bikini, as she sauntered out of the water and sat down on the ground. She felt flushed at the sight, but easily followed suit, and plopped down onto the sand beside her.

Demi laid there watching the clouds drift by slowly. The sky was already starting to darken, and the horizon was countless shades of orange and purple and red. She breathed in deeply and her eyes fluttered shut. After a while she sensed that Selena scooted closer to her. She opened her eyes and found she was right. She rolled over onto her side, and turned towards her friend. Selena casually draped her hand over Demi's, "Aren't you glad I brought us here?" She asked.

As soon as the girls had arrived in El Paso, they rented a BMW and drove across the border to Puerto Penasco. The town was quite a tourist attraction, and most of the people were bilingual. Demi and Selena managed to rent a private cabin on a very secluded beach, total cost: $75. That was the beauty of Mexico. They wanted to stay longer, but they promised their managers they would return by 4pm the next day, to prepare for their first show. Demi felt that promise was being compromised every second they spent laying in the sun.

"I'm so glad you brought us here," Demi grinned, "What do you think the guys are doing right now?" she questioned.

Selena reached up and fingered at Demi's newly formed salt water curls. "Whatever it is, they're not having as much fun as us." Selena smiled, kicking up her feet. "My 6 pack hurts less already. Let's get back in the water!"

"No Selena!" Demi turned towards her friend, "We_ just_ got out."

"Come on"

"No. I'm hungry anyways."

"Just a little bit longer?" Selena sang that.

That made Demi smile, but still, "Soo hungry!" she clutched her belly for added effect, "How about we go to dinner?"

"Fine then." Selena feigned anger for a moment, but then sincerely asked, "Can we come back here after though?"

"Of course." Demi nodded, "Anything for you."

Selena and Demi debated over whether they should go to Taco Bell or McDonalds, until they decided to go to the upscale bar and grill they had passed on the way over. Demi took a shower, and when she finished Selena excitedly announced that she had made reservations. They did each other's make-up and spent too long straightening their hair. Both changed into fancy black cocktail dresses, and took photos. Together, they arrived at "Citron" with a certain grandeur, as Selena handed the car over to the valet.

Demi linked arms with Selena happily while they walked, as she often did. "We're on a date. I hope you know that." she said jokingly.

"Duh!" Selena rolled her eyes, "I made _reservations_."

Demi laughed. She loved how silly they could be together. Selena was so professional in her interviews, and she was dressing was so mature lately, sometimes Demi didn't recognize her. However, whenever they got to be alone with each, Demi would be reunited with the real Selena. She felt that this was an exclusive luxury; behavior meant just for her.

The restaurant took a fair attempt at being chic, but it couldn't manage cover its exotic roots. Demi thought that was nice, it gave the place a unique feel. They were shown to their table, which was on terrace overlooking the ocean, lit candles surrounding it. It created a definite atmosphere.

Selena was following through with the 'date' joke. She pulled back Demi's chair for her as they were seated, she called her darling throughout, and she even spoke of their honeymoon with the waitress. Demi was having so much fun, she wished only slightly it was a real date.

Selena was currently choking on her Sprite from laughter, "Shh!" Demi could barely control her own laughter as she shushed her friend, "People are looking at us!" The several people who were looking at the duo cast their eyes away.

Selena took several deep breaths, and wiped at her teary eyes. "Oh my gosh," She laughed a little more, "You are hilarious."

"I just said I was more coordinated than people thought." Demi said in mock seriousness.

Selena broke out into giggles once again, "Stop it!" She touched her chest, "It hurts to laugh this much!"

Demi chuckled and as she continued to eat her angel hair pasta, she noticed Selena was silent for the first time that night. She looked up and found her friend watching her intently, head tilted to the side, hand upon her cheek. So that's what it felt like to be stared at. "Selena," Demi was blushing, "What's up?"

"Nothing, darling." Selena smiled down at her plate, and shuffled her rice around with her fork.

"Sure." Demi said skeptically.

"I was just looking at you, weirdo."

"Well why aren't you looking at me now?"

Selena glanced up and her eyes shifted to somewhere over Demi's head for a moment, then back, "I hope you like dessert and music." she said unexpectedly, smiling.

"I love both. Why?" Demi asked curiously.

"Oh, when I called to make reservations I kinda, sorta told them it was your birthday."

"What!? But it's not."

"Well that's too bad cause there's an entire Mariachi standing behind you."

After the men in sombreros sang Demi happy birthday, and after Selena helped her finish the cake, they began the drive back to the cabin. Demi felt full and content in the car. Selena was humming softly along with the Dashboard Confessional CD that was playing. The wind shield wipers were turned on for no particular reason. The effect of those, along with the large dinner made Demi happily sleepy, and she fought to stay awake. She took in a big yawn, and Selena smiled at her. "It's okay," she reached over and touched her wrist, "Take a nap, babe."

"Keep calling me, babe." Demi yawned again, "I like that." and then she fell asleep.

When she awoke she couldn't recall where she was for a moment. She looked up at the wooden ceiling, until memories of the day sloshed back into her mind, and she realized she had returned to the cabin. She rolled over lazily underneath the warm covers, and her eyes landed on her best friend.

Selena was sitting on a chair by the window, listening to her I-pod, and reading something in a notebook. Demi could see it was still dark outside. She wanted to let herself fall asleep again, but something was keeping her awake. She remembered that she was supposed to go back to the beach with Selena. She sat up in the bed slowly, and stretched her arms far into the air. Selena noticed her friend had awakened, and she removed her ear buds. "Hey sleepy-head." she said cheerily.

"Hey Sel." Demi's voice sounded odd to her own ears; she was still waking up.

Selena came to the bed and sat next to Demi. "Are you still tired?" She put her arm around Demi's shoulder, "Why don't you keep sleeping?"

Demi rested her head against Selena's, "No." She said as she muffled her yawn, "We're supposed to go to the beach."

"Right now?" Selena glanced at her phone on the night-rest, "It's midnight."

"We have to," Demi got to her feet, and Selena hopped up beside her, "I told you earlier that we would go back."

Selena smiled, "Oh, that," she touched her friend's chin affectionately, "It's okay. You'll bring me tomorrow."

"No." Demi grabbed Selena's elbow and pulled them towards the door. "It's just outside, and you love the beach."

Selena complied and stepped out of the door with her friend. It was surprisingly warm and humid; the sweet air helped urge Demi's senses awake. That night was clear, with millions of stars spread against the dark sky. The moon shone bright enough to be a spotlight, making everything more surreal, but all the more seraphic. Together the girls walked side-by-side, barefoot, down the beach.

Their conversation was scanty, about minuscule things: the beautiful night sky, how the sand felt between their toes. Their walk lasted for a very long time, and eventually they neared the edge of the sand-line, where the beach met the rocky coast. They began to turn back when Selena stopped them, "Look there." She pointed somewhere just beyond them.

Demi followed Selena's line of sight, and noticed a hammock strung up upon two palm trees. As the girls grew closer, they started an impromptu race to it. Selena got there first, and threw herself upon it, sending it swinging. Demi stood beside the trees laughing as she caught her breath. "What are you waiting for?" Selena laughed heartily, "Come here." she patted a spot on herself

"But there's barely enough room for you." Even as Demi said that, she was already headed towards her friend. She never passed up a chance to be close to Selena.

Demi slipped into the hammock. It held the girls firmly pushed together, though it was surprisingly comfortable. Demi was laid almost entirely upon her friend, who accepted her into her arms. She rested her head on Selena's chest and let out a contented sigh. It felt nice to be in her spot.

The hammock's swaying eventually dissipated and the two were left with only each other's company to focus on. Selena wrapped her arms around her friend, and kissed the top of her head softly. "I love cuddling with you." She said.

"I love you." The words slipped easily out of Demi's mouth, but something was off. They were followed by silence. Why didn't Selena say it back? She always said it back. Best friends say 'I love you' all the time, Demi reassured herself, there was nothing wrong with it, so why this awkward silence. Demi couldn't remember the last time she felt it with Selena. What was it about her words made her friend so uncomfortable?

Demi was raking her brain for something to say, when Selena nudged her, "Look at that palm tree." She turned to look at the tree adjacent to them. Carved deep into its trunk were two names written within a heart: Gabriel and Rachel. "Looks like you're not the first one in love here." Selena said.

Demi raised her head smiling at her friend, thinking what she said had been a joke, but Selena was still serious. Demi dropped her head back down, hoping beyond hope that Selena meant herself.

She felt Selena's chest rise as she took a deep breath, "Demi." Selena paused. Then, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want." Demi answered.

"Why won't you hold my hand?" Selena's voice shook with surprising emotion. Demi didn't know what to say. She avoided the mentioned activity with Selena if she could. Hand holding was something couples always did. It was a staple to them. It was one of the things that Demi thought was too intimate. Selena's hands were always too soft. It always felt too right. The simple touch of their palms held so many false pretenses, and represented all of Demi's unfulfilled hopes.

"Demi?" Selena called her attention again, "I like to hold hands with you."

Demi was unaware of that fact, and it filled her with a kind of lucid joy. She smiled into Selena's shoulder. Her friend seemed to be more physically inclined than she had ever been before. She didn't bother questioning what brought about this change. She decided that if it was something they both enjoyed, why not do it? Selena was granting her permission to do so.

Demi tentatively took her friend's hand in her own. She held their fingertips touching for a moment, marveling at the instant fervor it created, then she slowly slipped their fingers together.

"Thank you Demi," Selena said, "but you really don't have to if you don't want to." she began to pull away.

"I want to." Demi squeezed her friend's hand tightly, "I always want to. I will from now on."

"You promise?" Selena asked, vulnerable.

Demi brought Selena's hand to her lips and gave it a chaste kiss. "I promise."

Selena stroked the back of Demi's hand gingerly with her thumb. Demi turned her head onto her chin to gaze at her friend. Selena had a large smile plastered on her face. That smile never failed to make Demi happy.

She lost track of time as they cuddled. She knew she would feel sad when she and Selena had to detach, and she tried her best to enjoy their moment while it lasted. Though soon, the things around them began to lull her away. The gentle swish of the ocean waves, the cool breeze that caressed her back, the soft and sweet sound of her friend's breathing. She felt the familiar pull of drowsiness.

She pressed her cheek snugly into Selena's chest in an attempt to rouse herself, only to find she was able to hear her friend's heartbeat. The sound of it was intriguing in her sleepy state. The soft rhythm was very soothing, and only managed to make Demi feel even more tranquil. Her eye lids felt heavy, and she let them fall shut. "Selena," she muttered, "I'm falling asleep."

"Me too." Selena replied softly, "We should go back. We're still in our dresses."

Demi pondered that, going over the lengthy process of leaving in her head, then finding it too much of a burden, proposed and idea, "How about we just stay here?"

Selena was quiet for a moment, then she said, "That sounds nice."

Demi could feel sleep drawing nearer. It felt like a large blanket being laid upon both of them, forever keeping them in a place where the stars were always shining different colors, and the hands that clutched each other awkwardly weren't Selena's and some boy's, but Selena's and Demi's.

Something popped into Demi's thoughts, "Selena..." she whispered, her friend's soft heartbeat becoming clearer in her ear she edged closer toward the world of dreams.

"Yes..." answered Selena in a voice no louder than her own.

Demi forced herself back from the beckoning dreamworld for just a moment. "Will you promise _me_ something?" she whispered once again.

"Anything." Selena replied softly.

"When tomorrow comes, promise me you'll still be here with me." Demi let the words roll around in her mind, "No." she rephrased them, "Promise me you'll be with me forever."

"I promise..." breathed Selena dreamily.

Demi smiled, satisfied, and Selena gave Demi's hand one last squeeze before they fell asleep. That night the pair left the conscious world, knowing before even realizing, that all they truly needed was each other.

**Did you like it? Hopefully the quality of my writing isn't deteriorating. Next Chapter will be the last!!!  
**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to shannontheimaginaryrockstar! - Thank you so much for the review, you're amazing! And pizza is my favorite food too.**

**Mileymadness - I'd love it if you made my story into a cheesy romance movie =)**

**I'm so sorry this took so long. No excuses. Oh, except I've been drowning myself in the Aeneid, writing multiple essays. Also, I found out that Selena might be opening for Demi's summer tour! Imagine if. . .**

Selena awoke to find a smile on her face, and she wondered why it was there. She shut her lips and opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright, cheery sunlight drifting down on her from above green palm fronds. Her mind seemed to be taking its time to return to her body, but by the sound of the ocean, and the sand stuck to her legs, she was still able to groggily conclude that she was at the beach. She lifted her head up slightly, and craned her neck to look about. That's when she caught sight of something. There was an instant rush in her veins, her consciousness popped back into her head, and her smile returned full force.

Demi Lovato lay sleeping peacefully in her arms. Selena tried to stay as still as possible so as not to wake her. The longer her friend was asleep, the longer she had to gaze upon her. She grinned as she took into account all the areas where Demi's skin met hers, and if possible, her smile widened when she noticed their fingers were still loosely interlocked. She also noticed that they were both still in their slinky black dresses from the night before.

Yesterday had been one of the best days in Selena's life. She'd spent it with her best friend, and something about the two of them being alone together, uninterrupted, uninhibited, made her feel very happy. She could imagine how wonderful it would be to live everyday like that, but she knew that could never be. She was indulging in her friend while she had the chance, for while the tour lasted, and she savoring every second of it.

Selena kept her eyes trained on Demi's face. She was too beautiful _not_ to be stared at. Selena mused that she would never tire of looking at her. Though after a long while, she was beginning to feel odd. She felt a familiar sort of drag in her mind, similar to the peculiar expectant feeling she had experienced two nights before on the tour bus. It had always been this way. Whenever Selena didn't have conversations to distract her, a chance to use her comic shtick, she would focus too intently and think things over too thoroughly. If her thoughts were about a person, her emotions always got the best of her, and right now all Selena could think of was Miss Lovato.

If Selena had the chance to describe what she was feeling at that moment, it wouldn't have made any sense. Nothing seemed to be. It was as if her brain was slowing down, but helping her see clearer all at the same time. Her point of view was slowly moving into an alternate perspective of reality, like she was watching a movie or reading a book on herself. Her initial happiness from finding her friend in her arms was being replaced with something else; another emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. She became aware of a sudden, definite attachment to Demi, and it scared her. Though she wasn't frightened of the fervor itself, it was the fact that she didn't understand why she was feeling it.

Selena tried to focus on something to blot out her unexpected emotions, but with a beautiful girl laying on top of her, there wasn't much else to focus on. She brushed a few soft, brown strands of hair from Demi's face, and she let her fingertips linger gingerly on her cheek.

This morning, Selena's eyes felt like they were like magnets, continually being drawn to Demi's lips. What was it about those lips that made them so attractive? They were just normal lips. Normal, very red, very luscious, very soft looking lips. 'I wonder what they would feel like against mine?' Selena wondered heedlessly.

And then, all at once, it hit her. She desperately wanted to kiss her best friend. She had wanted to ever since she had seen her at the top of those stairs, since they set foot in that big, red bus. She wanted to press their lips firmly together and never pull them apart. She had known something was different, and now she knew what it was.

Realization of this was shocking. Selena's heart was pounding ferociously against her rib cage, and her lungs felt too small to gather up enough air. Then, in her panic, new thoughts converged in her mind. She had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. Kissing wasn't all she wanted.

Selena wanted to hold Demi's hand wherever they went. She wanted to cuddle with her, and not care if others were watching. She wanted to make love to her at night, and wake up next to her in the morning. She wanted to tell her how beautiful she was everyday, because she meant it. She wanted to spend every second of the rest of her life with her. Her feelings were now as clear as day. She was hopelessly in love with Demi Lovato. How could she not have seen it before?

She pulled away from Demi almost violently, yanking her hand free, and stumbling off of the hammock onto her feet. It was a wonder her friend didn't wake up. Selena wasn't ready for all of this. It came too suddenly. She needed time to think. She had to get away as quickly as possible. She managed to get a few yards from the p, but her knees became weak, her body unsteady. The sand seemed too thick to support her, it caught up at her feet. She wound up collapsing onto her knees.

Perhaps she could just do her thinking there.

Selena's mind was reeling and she felt nauseous. She covered her face in her hands in an attempt to slow the world down. 'So I'm in love?' She thought disbelievingly. She tried wishing it wasn't true. Then, 'I'm in love. I'm in love' she repeated over and over in her mind. And with that she had already accepted it. She was never one to dwell on things she knew she couldn't change, and this was no exception. Demi was too perfect to even try to stop loving. But what was Selena supposed to do now?

She took a deep, shaky breath. She had to think of a way to deal. She judged her options. She could try to hide her feelings, but she only considered that choice half-heartedly. Now that she was aware of her love, she knew there was no stopping it. Selena was goal-oriented, to the point where it became blind ambition. She couldn't stop herself. Often this particular trait faired for the better, but would it be the same in this situation? Would pursuing Demi be worth it? Should she risk all they had together?

She considered their friendship. It was easy to sift through her memories and pick out the ones with Demi. They stood out amongst her thoughts. If moments were black and white Polaroids, the ones with Demi would've been in color. Their laughs, and their tears, and their moments with each other added up to much more than one person's fair share of joy.

"Hey, come back to the hammock. You know I can't sleep without you."

Selena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that soft, familiar voice. She scrambled to her feet and turned to face Demi, who shouldn't have been awake yet. Her friend looked like she'd been conjured out of some sixteen year old's fantasy, shockingly beautiful in the clear morning light. Her hair was ruffled in an odd way, and the hammock had left a criss-crossed pattern running along her right arm. She yawned widely rubbing at her eyes, looking cute as ever.

Selena wasn't ready for this. She hadn't had time to think things through. She felt herself go pallid. "Are you okay Selena?" Demi asked.

"I don't know." Selena mumbled. She turned away and set her eyes on the ocean, not daring a look toward Demi. If she did, she wasn't sure what would happen. She might be tempted to say things she wasn't ready to say. Or worse, she might kiss her. Could she be trusted to control herself?

"What's the matter?" Demi asked sweetly.

Selena took a moment to think, "I had a nightmare." She lied.

"Oh," Demi came up from behind Selena, and hugged her about the waist. Selena felt her heart pound in response, but her body relaxed into the familiar gesture. "Do you want to talk about it?" Demi sounded concerned.

Selena took her time before she answered. The only person who could have comforted her in this sort of situation was her best friend. Would the circumstances still allow for that? She supposed none of it really mattered. If there was never any use in resisting her desires, why even try? She figured there was no better time to say what she felt, than now.

Selena took a deep breath before she uttered out a pathetic, "No." Coward.

"That's okay." Selena could feel Demi's warm breath caressing her bare neck.

They were quiet then. Selena was content for the moment, forcing back all thoughts of her newly arisen dilemma, trying to simply enjoy the feel of her friend. It was apparent Demi remembered her promise from the night before. She released her hold on Selena's waist momentarily, sliding her hands to Selena's and weaving their fingers together. She then wrapped both of their arms back around Selena's middle, returning them to their previous position. Demi rested her chin on Selena's right shoulder, nuzzling into her neck lightly. It felt so much like something a lover would do.

Selena was struggling to keep her eyes forward and off of Demi, but other than that she was at ease. She could sense Demi wasn't. Something was bothering her. Selena knew her friend well enough to know when she had something to say. She was right, "Will you promise not to hate me?" Demi asked softly.

Selena nodded. "Tell me." How ironic? Hating Demi was the exact opposite of how she felt. She noticed Demi's hands shaking in her own. What could be that important?

Selena could feel Demi take a deep breath against her back. When she spoke her voice cracked, "I've been thinking things over for a long time, and there's something I need." A shaky breath. "I need us to be more than just friends." Another breath. "I need it because I can't keep living like this." Several breaths. "I think you're the most beautiful person that I've ever seen. And I know I don't deserve you. I know that." Sputtering. "But I've liked you for a really long time. I hoped it would go away but it never did. I'm sure I need you. I don't know if you need me. But _I_ need _you._"

Selena's heart leaped into her throat, and it took all the restraint she had to keep from looking at Demi. Was she dreaming? Surely she had to be. It naught been a few moments since she realized how she felt, and now her best friend was confessing her mutual feelings? Impossible. Demi started up again, "I could take care of you, you know? I can protect you. I would work so hard for you." her voice was tender, "I'd do anything for you, because I think we belong together. We have so much fun with each other. You know me better than anyone, and I know you best."

Selena had to strain her neck against the urge to turn, and she forced her eyes to stay on the ocean. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Her mind was playing devilish tricks on her. Torturing her with, obviously, the best dream she'd ever had. To Selena, even if it was extemporized, everything Demi was saying was like poetry. Her words sounded as if they were straight from a love letter, or the lyrics to a love song. Selena wished she was the one confessing such words, saying them as they occurred to her, but still stringing them together so thoughtfully. It was beautiful.

Selena had to bite her lip when she felt her friend's warm tears rolling down onto her shoulders. "I would be better to you than any boy." Demi said.

Selena could feel her own tears well up into her eyes, blurring her vision of the sea. "And that's why you should be with me." Demi continued.

The world was spinning wildly about Selena. Thoughts were rushing past her too quickly to comprehend. She couldn't think straight. Her lips wobbled as she tried to speak, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "I love you." Demi gasped, "I love you so much."

And suddenly, with those words, time stopped. This _was_ real. It _had_ to be. It was far too lucid, far too visceral to be a lie. How could Selena have been so oblivious? Demi loved her. Selena was stunned into silence. Her feet stayed deeply rooted in soft sands, while she stared beyond her, gripping onto a pair of trembling hands for support. Demi stood behind her, holding onto her tighter with every passing moment, as if she was scared her friend would disappear. Selena knew Demi was waiting for her to respond, expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

The beach was deathly silent for the longest time, the sound of the waves had morphed into roars, and it seemed the entire world had halted, waiting for something to happen. Selena stared out at the horizon, her eyes stuck to the brilliant blue of the sky. This was everything she had wanted. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she speak?

Finally, Demi let out a soft sigh, "Selena," she said, her voice faltering, "Why won't you look at me?"

Selena didn't know why. She was only aware of her friend, and everything that was happening between them. Her right hand flopped limply to her side, forgotten and unimportant, when Demi released it. Selena felt Demi's soft fingertips touch her left cheek, and her head followed the smooth motion of Demi's hand, as she turned her face gently toward her own. Selena's breath caught in her throat when she saw Demi's eyes. She absorbed the look in them, the passion and desire, lying just beneath brown pools and black pupils.

Selena was deep withing her own emotions. She knew that her life was about to change forever. Demi wasn't doing anything, and Selena _couldn't_ do anything. It wasn't her place to. She was relinquishing control, allowing Demi to make the next move. She was completely giving herself away, trusting her heart with her best friend.

And at last, Demi said something, "I'm going to kiss you."

"I love you, too." Selena replied.

Selena saw Demi smile, a smile more lovely and truthful than she'd seen in years. She closed her eyes as their lips met, and it was all so perfect.

**Ugh, terrible. I'm gonna regret posting this. What a horrible ending!**


	5. Epilogue

**The ending didn't feel quite right to me, so I added this epilogue. I wanted to bring us back to the roots of the story, back to the tour and back to Demi's POV. Plus the first ending sucked!**

"When two different worlds, collide..."

Demi and Selena sang in blissful unison, and finished off the song. Demi scanned the crowd, enjoying all of the screams and clapping. She handed her guitar to the stage-hand, as she happily threw her pick out into the crowd. She watched from her seated position on her stool, as a blond girl bent down and disappeared for a moment. She resurfaced with the pick triumphantly held up in her hand, her friend next to her tackled her and they began wrestling for it.

Demi laughed and looked to Selena. She couldn't help grinning at her beauty. Selena waved to the crowd, and smiled happily back. This was the best concert Demi had ever done. Selena opened the show flawlessly, the 4 p.m. practice was a good idea. Demi made a mental note to thank her manager. They had already finished half of Demi's album, and she felt the show would end too soon. There was a buzz in the air, and the audience was very positive, and Demi's voice sounded perfect. Maybe El Paso was a magical city. Maybe it was just the excitement of the first show of the tour. Or maybe it was because Demi was finally with the person she loved. She couldn't be sure. But she knew she was the happiest she had ever been, and the show was definitely benefitting from it. Everything was right with the world.

"Thank you, Selena!" Demi said into the mic, "You were amazing. Give it up for Selena everybody!" She got up off the stool and began to prepare for her next song.

"Sit down Demi," Selena said into her own mic, "I'm not done yet. There's one song I haven't played yet."

The crowd roared in approval. Demi sat back down, confused. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. Selena only winked at her.

"Hey Demi?" Selena's voice boomed over the speakers.

"What's going on Selena?" Demi said into the mic, with her stage voice on.

"What's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for you?" Selena asked.

"Romantic?" Demi pondered for a moment. What was Selena up to? "I don't know, no one's ever done anything that romantic for me."

"What if someone wrote you a song?"

And without another word, the music began. The drums pumped in the background, fitting together smoothly with the bass line. Selena strummed her guitar gracefully, and Demi recognized the notes. The song was "Love on Your Lips", the seventh track on "Say Anything", it was her favorite. Demi's jaw dropped in shock. Did Selena write it about her?

Demi sat there listening intently, madly grinning at Selena, her heart kicking up everytime she looked at her. Selena's beautiful lithe voice filled the air around her. The song provided Demi with a nostalgic feel. Memories of black dresses, and the morning sky, and soft sands engulfed her, and she almost entirely forgot the crowd existed.

Selena finished her last verse. "I love you so much Demi." she said appreciatively. She looked up expectantly. Demi then did the one thing her heart told her to do. She stood up and walked over to Selena, cupped her face in her hands, and kissed her. The kiss was deep and long and loving, their lips slipping together, and their tongues touching. It was very similar to the endless kisses they shared in private. The ones they had been giving each other since the start of the previous day.

Demi suddenly pulled back when she realized the crowd had gone silent. How could she have been so stupid!? Kissing in public was a terrible idea! She looked to a wide-eyed Selena for some sort of reassurance, but she found none. They both stared out into the sea of people, feeling like deer caught in headlights. Then slowly one person began clapping. Then another. Then another. And soon the entire crowd was cheering just as loud, if not louder, than before. Demi let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and Selena smiled at her in relief.

Demi pulled Selena into a hug. "Nice one." Selena said into her ear, before giving her a chaste kiss, and disappearing backstage.

Demi felt a little woozy from the kiss. She always did. After a moment she nodded to her band, ready to begin. The music kicked up, and Demi felt a rush of energy.

"Okay. So this song meant a lot more to me before she was mine..."

**Sorry this story sucks; it kinda went down the drain since chapter two.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE for reading my story! I love you guys, seriously. **


End file.
